


Transitions

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: Fic Exchanges [Starrie Wolf] [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Headcanon, Wookiees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little-known secret that she started wearing goggles for the sole reason of making her eyes appear bigger than they really were, rather than needing corrective lenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> Continuation of the Day 2 ficlet, [_Beauty in the greatest tragedy_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6292378).

It was a little-known secret that she started wearing goggles for the sole reason of making her eyes appear bigger than they really were, rather than needing corrective lenses.

All the best to unnerve newbies with.

It was surprisingly easy to make the switch from a pirate queen to an information dealer and accidental wellspring guardian – not that any but the Jedi knew that last part. Part of why she’d become a pirate in the first place was because she loved meeting new people from all walks of life and hearing their stories, not because she was especially enamoured with space travel.

These days, her castle’s reputation was sufficiently well-established that most customers knew not to challenge her, which made her work vastly easier. She suspected the Jedi had quietly put out a few feelers her way, probably to make sure she was indeed taking good care of Takodana, but as long as they paid for their drinks and accommodation she didn’t much care. Business was business, and the business of Jedi was often an interesting matter, with how much of the galaxy they tend to see.

They also came in _really_ handy in a bar brawl.

Especially when they happened to be Wookiee Jedi.

Ah, such a fascinating species, so different from her own – tall, rippling with muscles, and covered in so much hair they scarcely required any other covering. She’d even heard that the females of Kashyyyk were not subject to the same prejudices that females elsewhere tended to be: most female Wookiees shied from the path of a warrior, but that was apparently due to their biology – females Wookiees were hardwired as protectors, and the rare female warrior must first conquer her own instincts, lest they flare up at the smallest training accident her male compatriots get into.

He’d even offered to carry the offenders outside and dump them in the swamp. Such a gentleman.

Maz offered him free accommodation for the night, because he just saved her thousands of credits, and went to stand next to the primary instigator with the amplification on her goggles dialled up to the maximum.

The high-pitched, completely un-manly shriek he let out upon opening his eyes was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> The usual thanks to Wookieepedia.
> 
> As to the graphic... orange is Maz's colour? (I have no excuse)
> 
> [Tumblr~~~](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
